Rain Check
by AnonymouslyAddicted
Summary: "Maybe I can score a key to the Lincoln Bedroom" SMUT!


**A/N** : So, I finally got around to writing this. I actually started it a week ago, but I was so so soooooo busy and I had the worst week ever. And then the worst weekend ever. I'm not going to get around to Hard Rain this weekend, as I have been working all day yesterday and will be heading out to work again soon, so I'm sorry. I hope I'll be able to update soon. Life is kind of crazy lately. The last scene is for easybreezyfreezy who requested shower sex. And of course, it's all dirty, so if you're not into it, don't read. I'd love to know what you think of this, so please tell me! Hope you'll like it, and promise I'll do my best to get to Hard Rain ASAP!

* * *

 **Rain Check**

 **Elizabeth** , 00:10: "Hey babe, you home?"

 **Henry** , 00:11: "Yep. You coming?"

 **Elizabeth** , 00:11: "Did you pack our bags for the trip?"

 **Henry** , 00:12: "Yes. What's with all the questions?"

 **Elizabeth** , 00:13: "I have a surprise for you. Frank is waiting outside to pick you up. Bring the bags with you. No questions asked. I'll see you soon. Love you".

Reading her text, he smiled. He wondered what she had up her sleeve. He thought about interrogating her, but Elizabeth was the last person to crack, so he gave up the idea. He took the bags and headed outside to meet Frank, who was waiting by the car.

"Evening Frank. Where to?" Henry asked, trying his luck.

"Evening Dr. McCord. I was instructed not to tell you anything" Frank said, offering an apologetic smile.

He got into the car. Soon enough he realized they were headed to the White House. He wondered if she had plans to continue their make out session at the Rose Garden from earlier that evening. As the car stopped, Frank walked him inside, leading him down to corridors of the White House. As they walked, Henry's face suddenly lit up, a mischievous smile spreading on his lips. She got a key to the Lincoln Bedroom. Damn, she is perfect, he thought.

He opened the door to find her dressed in one of her black blazers, no top under it; a black lace thong that was his favorite; black high heels; and her glasses. She was sitting on the couch, her legs crossed together, as she leaned against the armrest. She was holding a folder, but it was clear she wasn't reading anything. Lowering the folder, she met his eyes.

"Evening, Dr. McCord" she said.

"Good evening Madam Secretary" he answered, playing along. "May I ask why I've been summoned here?"

"I believe we didn't get fully acquainted earlier today. I didn't get the chance to estimate you as an arm-candy. As it is your cover, I believe it's highly important that I do so".

"Very well. What do you need me to do?"

"Take off your clothes please" she instructed.

He nodded, grinning. This was going to be a fun night. He started off with his shoes, kicking them to the side, his socks following soon after. He then moved to his coat, taking it off slowly, resting it on the hanger next to him. His jacket was next, joining the coat. He moved his hand to undo his tie, pulling it off his neck and tossing it to her, winking at her as she caught it and smiled. With skilled fingers, he undid the buttons of his shirt, one by one, exceeding the moment as he felt her eyes growing dark with lust. Finally opening his shirt, he peeled it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He moved to his belt and then to the zipper of his pants. Soon, his pants fell to his feet and he stepped out of them carefully. Her eyes scanned his body from head to toe. Biting her lower lip, she had to force herself not to run to his arms. With the last piece of clothing on, he moved even more slowly than before, taking his boxers off, letting them fall to the floor as well.

"Do I qualify as an arm-candy?" he asked, resting his hands on his waist, standing up straight.

"Hmm, absolutely" she nodded.

"Anything else you needed, Madam Secretary?"

"Yes. We were interrupted before as I was getting acquainted with your tongue, and I understand that it's one of your skills. I would like to put it to test, if you don't mind".

"Whatever you want Madam Secretary" he said, moving closer to her. He pulled her legs, making her sit at the end of the couch, her back resting against the cushions. Lifting her hips, she allowed him to remove her thong, his fingers grazing her skin, making her shiver. He bent down, meeting her lips, kissing her softly. His tongue moved in her mouth, playing with hers before he pulled away, pecking her lips and smiling.

Kneeling in front of her, he spread her legs, breathing in her scent. He kissed her thighs before moving to her center. His tongue located her clit and he moved his tongue from her opening up to her clit, making her hiss with pleasure. With his fingers, he parted her lips, providing him with more access to her clit. Moving his tongue from side to side on her clit, he felt her fingers tangling in his hair, pulling his head closer to her. She moaned, her breath heaving. He sucked her hard, adding his teeth every once in a while, his tongue drawing lazy circles around her clit. He kept his work on her until finally she screamed, her hands gripping the end of the couch, her body trembling as she came.

Standing back up, he leaned to her to peck her lips and she pulled him closer, kissing him hard, her tongue entering his mouth, playing with his. "So much talent" she breathed on his lips and he laughed.

"Madam Secretary" he mumbled as her hands moved to his dick, pumping him hard. "Do I have a permission to fuck you?" he asked, biting her earlobe.

"Permission granted" she grinned.

He pulled her legs once again, making her lie completely on her back. He hooked her legs around his waist and his hand moved to guide himself into her moist entrance.

She gasped as he entered her, feeling him pressing against her spot. She knew right then and there she wouldn't last long. And it was going to be mind-blowing. "Shit, shit! That's…"

Henry smiled. This is exactly what he was hoping to achieve. He began pushing inside of her, feeling her body twisting against his. Holding her legs in place, he pounded hard into her, his fingers moving to rub her clit. She closed her eyes, loud moans coming out of her mouth as she felt her orgasm nearing.

"You are so tight Ma'am" he grunted as her muscles tightened around him.

Too lost in her pleasure, she forgot their little role-play. Opening her eyes, she saw him staring at her, lust and love in his eyes. "You're so long and thick Dr. McCord. Damn, I wasn't aware of that when they told me about you" she said.

"I'm not going to last much longer" he mumbled.

She nodded, reaching her hand to his, their fingers entwined. "Keep going, I'm close".

Abiding, he kept moving, pushing harder and faster, hitting her spot as his fingers kept rubbing her clit. Her folds were soft and wet against his dick, holding him tight inside of her as he pushed in and out. This position was as good as it was described. It was bound to make them both enjoy this to no end.

"I don't need this. You work magic with your dick" she said as she pulled his hand from her clit.

Laughing, he nodded. He kept his movements, feeling his orgasm building quickly and soon enough he screamed as he came, spilling inside of her, filling her with his juices. She was soon to follow, tightening even more around him, screaming as well, shutting her eyes tight. He pulled out of and collapsed on the couch next to her, unable to stay standing. Her body was still trembling, her orgasm refusing to subside. He reached for her center with his hand, rubbing her gently and then pushing a finger inside of her, making her cry more as he intensified every bit of her pleasure.

Pulling his finger from her once her body relaxed, he sucked them, licking her juices.

She grinned, pulling his head to her, kissing his lips hard. "We never tried that position before" she said as their lips parted.

"True. Read about it a while ago, but it was bound to be as loud as it was, and I was waiting for us to be completely alone".

"So this was a good surprise?" she asked.

"Hmm" he nodded, kissing her again. "I got to fuck the Secretary of State in the Lincoln Bedroom. It's a dream come true" he grinned.

"Huh. So you had a dream to fuck a Secretary of State in here?" she teased.

"Not _a_ Secretary of State. _My_ Secretary of State" he answered.

Laughing, she pulled him to her again, her lips sucking his as they kissed. His hand trailed down her neck and to her breasts, gripping her through her blazer. "How are you still wearing this?" he groaned, pushing her slightly.

"You were too busy taking care of other parts of my body" she stated.

He unbuttoned the blazer and pulling her hands, he helped her sit as he pealed it off her arms, revealing her hard nipples. His hand cupped her breast hard, rubbing his thumb on her nipple. "Much better" he said.

"Henry" she said, pulling his hand from her. "Take me to the shower".

More than happy to oblige, he stood and picked her up. She wrapped her hands around his neck as he carried her to the shower.

"This shower is bigger than our bedroom" he said as he placed her on the shower floor and opened the hot water.

"Indeed. Which is why it's perfect for sex" she whispered in his ear, her hand gripping his dick, rubbing him as she felt him hardening.

His mouth moved to her breasts, sucking her nipples hard as the hot spray of water trailed down their bodies. He wrapped his hand around her waist, and pulled her closer to him, his mouth moving to work on her other nipple. "Babe, if you want sex, stop pumping me. I'm going to come" he muttered.

"Fair enough" she said, moving away from his body, letting the water fall on her face as she pulled her wet hair back.

He moved to stand closer to her, his hands gripping her ass, pulling her to his hardness. "Turn around and bend over" he said, kissing her lips one last time before she turned her back to him. Bending, she took hold of the railing in the shower, wriggling her ass. Taking hold of her hips, he pulled her to him. He rubbed his dick along her center and then pushed inside of her as his hands moved up her back and to her breasts, cupping her, gripping her hard.

"Fuck Henry, that's so good" she cried.

As the water hit her back, he began to thrust inside of her, pushing hard and deep into her, feeling her muscles twitching. He leaned forward, deepening his penetration, planting kisses on her back, as his fingers twisted her nipples.

As he increased his speed, he felt her legs weakening. Leaving her breasts, he wrapped his hands around her stomach, pulling her closer to him, holding her in place.

"God Henry, I'm coming, don't stop!" she cried.

He pulled out of her, making her cry out. She was way too close for this. He turned her around and picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. As he propped her against the shower's wall, his hand grabbed his dick and he pushed inside of her again, making her shriek and cry out his name. He grabbed the railing and thrusted hard into her, pinning her against the wall.

They came together, both crying out each other's names, screaming. They held each other tight as their lips met again, as they kissed each other hungrily. The water still running above them, washing away their juices and sweat, their bodies slick against each other.

Helping her settle back on the floor, he pulled her to him again, kissing her. "I'm so glad we were interrupted before" he said.

She nodded, resting her hands on his back and pulling his closer. "Good rain check?" she asked.

"The best" he grinned, kissing her again.


End file.
